That I'll Love You
by RexieCakes
Summary: Set after the episode Tonight, Tonight when Becky sees Adam with Missy... She knows she's got to make more of an effort to make up with him.., Adam/Becky. Beckdam. One-Shot!


Becky laid on her bed curled up in a ball... She had just finished dinner with her family, so she could finally be alone to think and cry...

She couldn't help it... She just couldn't! Seeing Adam with another girl broke Becky's heart in half... And then there was her family; who wanted her to be happy, but how could they really want what was best for her... If they sent her to therapy each day, made sure she stayed far away from Adam, and didn't accept her for the way she was.

Yeah, it didn't make sense... Her parents weren't being true to their word about wanting her to be 'happy'... And it only made Becky feel worse... They wouldn't listen to her! They wouldn't be there to really support her! All they wanted for Becky was what they wanted, not what she wanted...

It hurt the blonde so badly... She sobbed every night until she fell asleep just thinking about it.

But tonight would be different! Becky was done with this shit... She wasn't going to take this any longer! No matter what her family said or did she would never leave her Adam.

Which was why she needed to get over to his house, prove that she really was sorry and get him back!

The Blonde sighed heavily... As she thought over her plan. She was allowed to stay out until nine and it was only five thirty at the moment.

But of course her parents would ask her where she was going... So she came up with an excellent idea! Her birthday was coming up soon... So she'd just tell them that she was going to the mall to look around.

It was sure to work! God knows it was the best lying idea she'd ever come up with...

* * *

"Mom, Dad I'ma go to the mall and look around at the stores! Since my birthday is coming up soon I want to get a feel for what I'd like,"Becky yelled from the stairs.

"Alright! Have fun!"Both of her parents yelled from the living room.

"I will!"Becky replied as she headed for the door.

Once outside and on her way to what her parents thought was the mall... She turned and headed for Adam's... Hoping that she could work everything out.

Soon enough Becky reached her ex boyfriend's house... And froze in place as she looked at the door a head of her.

"Come on Becks! You can do this... You know you can!"The girl thought to herself.

With that the long haired blonde made her way up to the door... Knocked three times and waited.

Becky heard footsteps coming from the other side... And began to wonder she could really do it... Maybe she should just run for it while she still had chance.

However before she could make up her mind... The door opened and Becky felt chills all over.

There was Adam staring right at all... As if she was crazy to even come to his house in the first place.

"What do you want?"Adam asked as he glared at the tall girl.

"I... I came here to apologize... As I said earlier today the therapy it doesn't cure feelings, going there only reminds me that I like boys... And you're a boy! Adam I'm so sorry about what I said... What I did! I don't want to listen to my family! I just want to be with you! I understand though if you never want me back or forgive me... But I just need to you to know that... I love you..."Becky explained as she looked at the ground.

Adam stood there in shock... Still taking in every thing that the girl just told him... But it was mostly those three little words: "I love you..."

"Becky..."Adam began as he stepped closer to the girl he wanted so much. "I love you too,"

"You do?..."Becky asked nervously as she looked up at the boy who made her heart race...

"Yes and I forgive you,"Adam responded as he wrapped his arms around Becky's waist and pulled her in for a loving kiss.

The teenaged girl smiled brightly as she kissed Adam back... Enjoying every second of the touch.

Once they broke apart the pair smiled at each other with nothing, but love in their eyes.

"So that other girl... You two are just friends right?"Becky questioned.

"Yeah we're just friends! Besides I don't love her at all, I just thought I'd get over you faster if I hung out with someone else, but it didn't do anything,"Adam said.

"Well good to hear you don't love that chick..."Becky sighed as she nuzzled into Adam's neck.

"I could never love anyone else but you,"Adam added as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Good!"Becky laughed as she grinned from ear to ear.

"Well come on inside! I think we've got some cuddling to do..."Adam trailed off wanting nothing more than to have Becky in his arms.

"Indeed we do!"Becky agreed as she followed her boyfriend into his house.

...

"_And I couldn't be happier now that I'm with you... You keep me smiling... You always do! I hope we last forever... Cause what is there to life without you? It's nothing... It's nothing... So just stay here cause I promise you... That I'll love you... That I'll love you,"_

* * *

**Hey guys! C: Well I thought I'd write a fanfic for Becky and Adam. They're my second fav couple after Clare and Eli... So yeah they're freaking cute!x3 Also I just can't stop thinking about season 13... I'm so happy it starts this coming week!;w; Anyways review? **


End file.
